Diving flashlights are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,547,414, 4,114,187, 4,531,178 and 4,870,550. Underwater audible signaling devices based on the principle of hard objects rattling in a chamber are also known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,691, 5,652,734 and 5,450,810 and the Scuba shaker product sold by Omersub Submarine Technology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,619 teaches strapping a light stick to an audible signaling device. It is also known to combine a flashlight and an electronic audible alarm into a night stick, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,901. All of these devices fulfill certain needs, but they all have limited versatility for underwater divers. There remains a need in the art for a dive accessory that combines the functions of a variety of tools into a single integrated unit that is convenient and easy to use, versatile and robust.